Save Me From Losing Myself
by sunset81791
Summary: A story about how a girl fights for her freedom while dealing with being part of a race of people who can create a weapon out of part of their bodies.
1. Chapter 1

Save Me From Losing Myself

The girl stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom as she dressed for the day. Her hair was still slightly damp from the shower she had just stepped out of. She pulled on a pair of perfectly creased, black dress slacks and a dark red button up blouse. She left her shirt untucked as she walked back into the bathroom to grab her hair brush. The small apartment she lived in was silent in the early morning hours and the sun was just starting to peak through the curtains on the window. The girl took her time as she ran the brush through her violet hair; her hair reached down past her waist and had a slight wave to it, it was so light that it looked almost white.

Suddenly she heard a crash come from the kitchen. She carefully set the brush beside the sink and turned to start crossing through the bedroom and towards the kitchen. She held her right hand straight down by her side, fingers spread open. A gun materialized in her hand and she carefully wrapped her fingers around it. When she reached the kitchen she peaked around the edge of the doorway. She heard another crash coming from the part of the kitchen that she couldn't see. After a deep breath she jumped out, gun pointed in the direction of the crash. A small, gray mouse scurried across the counter, banging off of dishes and a small sugar bowl she had sitting by the coffee pot.

She lowered her gun and sighed, "Stupid rodent." Her left eye was a bright red color but her right eye was replaced with a small glowing red light. She looked down at her gun and felt foolish for being so jumpy. The gun disappeared into the air and she closed both of her eyes, when she opened them back up her right eye was normal again.

She returned to the bathroom to finish brushing her hair. She quickly tucked in her red shirt and grabbed her black jacket off of the bed. After shoving her arms through the sleeves she grabbed a small purse and headed out the door. The subway was only a few blocks from her apartment and the cool morning air made the walk only slightly bearable. She caught the train leaving for downtown, sitting alone on one of the benches. When she exited the subway she had a twelve block stroll to her office. The building she worked in was no different than any other in the large city. A gray twenty story skyscraper, plenty of windows, though most of them were blacked out so no one could see inside. She walked in through the front sliding glass doors. A quiet lobby with a small woman behind the desk greeted her.

The large front desk hid the entire woman except the top of her head, she stood to see who had entered but sat back down without saying anything when she saw who it was. On either side of the desk stood an elevator. The violet haired girl crossed the vast lobby and entered the elevator on the right of the desk. She pressed a button and the door closed, sending her quickly to the seventh floor. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal what looked like another lobby. There were a few desks scattered randomly around the room with people typing away on computers. There were multiple TVs on each wall, all broadcasting different news stations. Chairs and couches took up almost all floor space and made the huge room look cluttered. At least fifty people sat around whispering and watching the TVs intently.

Each person was wearing the same outfit she was. The only thing that differed was the color of the shirts under the black jackets and the name embroidered in gold on the jackets. The girl weaved through the people who were seated, to one of the desks. Each desk was the same, dark stained wood, simple designs carved into the front. None were as tall as the one in the lobby down stairs so the people behind them were easy to see. She stopped in front of the desk of a girl with short black hair.

"Good morning, Kayoko." The girl behind the desk addressed the violet haired girl without looking away from her computer screen.

"Morning, Suki." The violet haired girl mumbled to the girl. She walked to the wall behind the desk where a set of wooden mailboxes hung. Each one had a small gold nameplate under it with a name carved into it. Kayoko reached into the one with her name on it and pulled out three manila envelopes. She glanced at each ones content then she turned to leave the crowded room.

Before she could walk completely around the desk Suki held out a small piece of paper. "They want you on the tenth floor." She said simply.

Kayoko took the paper and read it, "What for?"

"I don't know." Suki replied.

Kayoko glared at her, "What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

Suki finally tore her eyes away from the screen and stared straight into Kayoko's eyes. "They didn't say." The look she gave Kayoko warned her not to ask any more questions.

Weaving her way back through the busy room she entered the elevator again. The tenth floor was the complete opposite of the seventh. It was silent and empty except for a single desk in the center. Kayoko walked to the desk and presented the young man behind it with the small note.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked without looking at her.

"I was given this and told to come here." She told him, he looked up and took the paper from her.

"Oh yes, Kayoko, they've been expecting you. Go right in." He motioned to a door on the left side of his desk. It looked like a normal office door but she knew that the things behind it were anything but normal. She held the folders tightly in her right hand and she gently pushed the door open with her left. The room was full of about twenty men and women dressed in white lab coats. It was the typical mad scientist set up; human experiments dominated the research studies. People laid half naked on metal tables as "scientists" studied them. Not much was know about people like her, people who could form weapons about of parts of their bodies. One of the "scientists" saw her and quickly walked over to her.

He read her name on her jacket, "Kayoko Miyu? We've been expecting you." There was nothing special about the man, his hair was short and dark brown, he wore dark rimmed glasses and his amber colored eyes hid all emotion. He led her to a small, make shift cubicle where he ordered her to remove her jacket and form her weapon. This was not an unusual occurrence for Kayoko; each person with a weapon had to do this monthly. She placed her envelopes on the small table that was available and she covered them with her jacket. She held her right hand out in front of her, closed her eyes and took a breath. Her gun appeared and the man grabbed a clipboard and started to take down notes.

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "Is that all?" She asked impatiently.

"Not quite." He replied as he walked over to have a closer look at the light that replaced her right eye. "Can you see out of this?" He asked indicating her eye.

"No, my eye is my weapon." She was annoyed at always having to answer the same question every time they studied her weapon. "Can a person with a weapon made from their arm still use their arm?" She asked him sarcastically.

"I suppose not." He replied as he wrote more onto the clipboard. She stood there in silence for a few minutes. Finally the man stepped out of the cubicle which told her she was free to go. She let her gun disappear and slipped her jacket back on. After grabbing the envelopes she left the room as quickly as possible.

Entering back into the first floor lobby was almost a blessing to Kayoko. She walked over to the front desk.

The woman looked up at her and smiled. "May I help you?" She asked.

"I was given an assignment in a town that is about seven hours from here and I was wondering if transportation would be provided or if I was to take a bus." Kayoko told her.

"We have set you up with a car and a driver, Miss Miyu. All of your expenses will be paid in full." The woman explained.

"Is the driver aware of any of this?" Kayoko asked indicating the oddness of the office and its strange staff and employees.

"He knows nothing of our organization or you for that matter. He is under the impression that you are going on a business trip. We gave him orders to not ask any questions." The woman stated coldly.

"I'll be on my way then." Kayoko turned to leave.

"When will you be back?" The woman asked though she sounded uncaring.

Kayoko paused and glanced over her shoulder. "It might be a while, I'll keep in touch."

She exited the building to find a small, black four door car waiting for her. The driver was an older man with neatly combed black hair and trimmed beard. He held the rear door open for her. She slid in and found herself sitting on heated leather seats. She smiled; this was the nicest car they had provided for her since she started working there almost two years ago. The driver climbed into the driver's seat and turned the car in the direction of her apartment. When they arrived a few moments later he left her to go pack her things.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayoko unlocked the front door and entered. It was exactly how she had left it and she walked into the bedroom to begin packing. She pulled a large suitcase out from under the bed and was soon emptying the contents of her dresser into it. Whenever she got an assignment she never knew how long she'd be gone. Sometimes it would only be a week, sometimes it was a month. She wasn't very fond of her job but she didn't have a choice. People who could change part of their body into a weapon were rare. If the organization she worked for caught wind of one of these people roaming freely she was given the order to track them down and either make them join the organization or kill them. Kayoko sometimes wished that when she had been located she had chosen the second option.

The things they promised her had seemed like a wonderful escape from the life she had been living but it turned out to just be lies. Her new life was a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. If she left the organization they would kill her. She hated the person they forced her to become, cold and distant, but she didn't want to die. She hoped she'd be free one day, able to make her own decisions, live the way she wanted to.

With her suitcase packed she began the task of trying to drag it to the car. She managed to reach the front door, when she opened it she found her driver standing there waiting.

"Would you like some help?" He asked her kindly.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." She said as she handed over the heavy luggage.

It took him a few minutes to try and cram the bag into the trunk but with some effort he was able to shut the trunk and they were soon on their way out of town. She sat in the back seat, listening to the soft music that was playing on the radio. She studied the back of the driver's head, dreaming about how it must feel to be a normal person with a normal job. He felt her eyes on him and he looked back at her through the rear view mirror. He gave her a small smile and she couldn't help but smile back. To her he seemed very kind and genuine; it was strange for her to be around a person who openly showed their emotions like he did. It made her feel safe and just a little bit happy.

Kayoko leaned forward, "May I ask your name?"

"My name's Urano Emio." He told her. "And you are Miss Miyu, right?"

"Please just call me Kayoko."

He smiled at her and Kayoko leaned back into her seat, relaxed. It was slightly comforting to her that he didn't talk like she did, proper grammar at all times. She glanced over at the three envelopes lying on the seat beside her. Kayoko sighed as she sadly picked the top one up. Inside of each envelope was a picture and description of a person she was sent to locate. She knew the people in the pictures were just like her, a weapon used by the government, something they could just throw away when they didn't want them anymore. To Kayoko it was hard to open each envelope and read about each person because she knew that there was a possibility that she would be the one to end their life.

The first envelope was very light, when she dumped the files out onto her lap there were just a few papers. The first thing that caught her eye was the picture. It was a young boy smiling widely, Kayoko guessed him to be around eleven or twelve but the papers said he was sixteen. He looked happy and free, his life just barely beginning. He was very plain with short, sandy blonde hair and clear, brown eyes. Kayoko read about how he was abandoned by his birth parents when he was ten and was adopted by a new family when he was twelve. Every person who had ever been located with a weapon had at one point been an orphan. No one knew why and no one at the organization would answer questions about the subject.

She continued to read about how his weapon had first appeared soon after he arrived in his new home. His weapon was said to be a sword though no one was quite sure what part of his body it came from. The only thing left on the paper was his name; she always waited until last to read the person's name because that way they didn't seem so human. Saiko Kayo was the boy's name. She quickly replaced the papers and the picture into the envelope.

The next envelope was heavy and when she emptied it the contents covered her lap. She dug through it all to find the picture. His name was Ikue Fujiko and just from the picture Kayoko could tell he was a rich, spoiled brat. He wore expensive looking clothes and his facial expressions showed arrogance. He had white hair and stunning blue eyes. The papers said he was twenty-two and he looked like the kind of person who would be out partying all night. Reading more she learned that he was the adopted son of a rich businessman. His weapon or weapons, as Kayoko read further, were knives. People claimed to have seen him turn the fingers on his left hand into small throwing knives. Kayoko quickly shoved the papers away; she had learned all she cared for about the spoiled rich kid.

The last envelope was so light she thought it might be empty. She pulled out a picture and a single sheet of paper. The paper was only filled halfway with information. It was another boy; he had aged out of an orphanage at the age of seventeen and had been living in a rundown apartment building since then. His weapon was unknown so she wasn't sure if he truly even had one. His picture was slightly blurred and from what she read he was twenty but in the picture he looked to be only about fifteen. She guessed it was from when he was still in the orphanage. His skin had a tint to it where it looked like he had spent too long out in the sun and had gotten a nice tan. His hair was a light golden color with dark brown highlights. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were but they looked sad, it was easy for Kayoko to relate to this boy. She had also aged out of an orphanage.


End file.
